The Story of the Black Rose Chapter 23:Lemon
by KuroKeisei
Summary: She was different from everyone else, a demon, and people wanted nothing to do with her. She was an outcast who lost everything she had, who ruled a world cast into darkness. But two people looked over the lies and found the truth of the Black Rose.
1. Chapter 1

_Tomorrow isn't promised,_

_And our love isn't guaranteed._

_But if I'm really the one,_

_Lets make the time we have together last forever._

"Alright! I'm here~" I cheered happily "Ready to train and kick some butt!" I nodded sending a small punch in front of myself. "We're not here to start full on training with that yet, this lesson is just informational, unless you'd like otherwise." Kisuke nodded more to himself. "An that couldn't wait? I mean it is three in the morning after all." I yawned sitting on one of the large rocks in the training area under the Kisuke's shop. The man merely shrugged. "Well, since I'm already here..." I rolled my eyes a little catching Kisuke sending a small glance in my direction. "I'm here to learn more about myself and my powers correct?" I questioned eying the man. "Of course you are." He nodded again. "So, explain to me what exactly were those powers you said I had. I mean, yes I do know I have them but every time I meet up with Yoruichi I can't use them." I shook my head vigorously.

"Well, what basically is going on is that your not concentrating. Every time you're with me I tell you to concentrate and not think about ANYTHING related to them, that is the reason, is it not." The man explained and I sighed, caught. "Yeah...I am, but it's just so hard not to I mean I'm going to kill my brothers murderer how am I not suppose to think about them." I admitted. "I bet it is. But you have to stop, if you ever take on that form and power and you're not concentrating with a clear mind...you'll lose it forever." Kisuke said seriously. "I know Kisuke, but I can't help it..." I sighed looking down at my katana's hooked by my hips. "...ok, I know you're going through a hard time so come here." Kisuke said holding out his arms for a hug. Now to anyone who didn't know him as well as me would figure this would be a 'feel better' hug, but far from it. "Uh, no." I stated bluntly and he fell to the floor, "Your so mean Kuro-chan I wasn't going to try anything." Kisuke said defensively and I crossed my arms over my chest, "The last time I believed that I got felt up, Re-mem-ber" I said and he sighed. "I was hopping you forgot that."

"How could I forget something like that you pervert. Anyways were getting off topic, I was actually wondering if, until I defeated Gin and them, you could erase my memories of my brothers so I wouldn't think about them and just put 'I have to defeat Gin' in my mind. Then after give my memories back-" I said and Kisuke looked at me seriously, "Absolutely not!" he interrupted rather loudly. "Why not!?" I questioned facing the man. "That is a dangerous matter, if I lock up your memories there could be a chance that you could never get them back and if that happens and I forced them, you could die." he nodded walking a few steps away. "Well that may be true but I still want to do this Kisuke, would you let Ichigo go and do this for his family?" I questioned. In one final step the man turned around quickly and stood in front of me, tall and intimidating, his gray-ish blue eyes scanning over me. "Shutting up now." I nodded rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Like I was saying, you need to block out those memories BY YOURSELF and then you be ok." Kisuke stated. "Easier said then done but I'll try?" I said and he smiled down at me, "Good girl, now since that's settled why don't we try it."

_

* * *

_Lips crashed together, longing for the touch of the other, hungrily moving along, occasionally a tangue would slide into the onslaught. A small moan could be heard as one of the participant's moved their lips slowly down the others jaw line, slower down the side of the neck, nipping the soft skin in the junction connecting with the shoulder. Nimble fingers intertwined with the short locks of orange. "Ichi," An unrealistic softness filled the air. The boy's calloused hands slowly made their way down lower then where they had been, resting gently across the lower back of his lover. "Ichigo…I-" The sentence was cut off as Ichigo pulled away from his ministrations. "Kuro." His voice came softly as one of his hands moved upwards…"Kuro." His voice repeated before…_

Poke. Poke.

What the fuck! This part was never in the other dreams like this, EVER! What the hell does he thinks he's doing, poking, shaking…Christ. "Kuro?" An oddly familiar voice not belonging to Ichigo or myself repeated.

"Ahh!" A shrill scream filled the training area. "Kuro?" Kisuke questioned giving me a once over as I sat up with a jolt "Your okay." He sighed in relief. "No, Ichigo doesn't normally change into…you in the middle of my dream." I pouted peering up at him. "That's mildly interesting…but so awkward all at the same time. I should feel flattered a young pretty women would think of me that way, but not at the moment." Kisuke sighed dreamily "I guess it's what's comes with being me, you have to expect pretty women to think of you that way." He nodded. "Uh, yeah I guess so." I nodded along. "Anyway, it didn't sound like you were as much with Ichigo in your dream as you were with Kon as Ichigo…" Kisuke went on "God that was disturbing."

* * *

"Now your getting it you've almost mastered Bokon Kotetsu…do it again." Kisuke nodded more to himself. "I don't want to do that again, my freaking arm feels like its going to fall off. An my head is killing me..." I groaned plopping myself on the dirty ground "I'm tired and I wanna go home." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest like a stubborn child. "You're the one who came to me for help. Do you think Ichigo or Renji would like it knowing that you gave up?" Kisuke questioned fixing his green and white striped hat better on his head. "Do you think Ichigo or Renji would like hearing I'm at your shop with you alone at four in the morning?" I sneered pushing myself backwards to lay in the dirt. "Its actually almost nine…" Urahara trailed off. "What?" I questioned jolting up to glare at the man. "Unfortunately you passed out right after you used Bokon Kotetsu the first time for about 5 hours…" Urahara trailed off.

"But I did it right. I focused and released, where did I go wrong?" I questioned. "I don't know...maybe you weren't thinking about them maybe you were thinking about Ichigo." The man started walking towards the large ladder leading to his shop. "Wait where are you going?" I called pushing myself from the ground to chase after him. "To find out something about your power's and why they're so, well weak…" Urahara trailed off. "Tsk. As soon as I master my abilities, you're the first person I'll slice for saying I'm weak." I nodded matter-of-factly following behind the man. "Well then I'll just have to tell Ichigo about that dream you were having of him while you were passed out before I die, won't I? You dirty pervert." Urahara teased "Ichigo, not right there…I said not right there, hehe…" A rather girlish giggle made its way past Kisuke's lips. "No wait." I whined still hot on his heels "I was joking about that whole slice thing…I wouldn't do that to you." I nodded. "Yeah right, we'll see." Kisuke nodded.

* * *

That night

(Dream/Flashback)

_I saw you in the garden I wanted you so much_

_I really thought that you were different Oh I couldn't get enough_

_I tried to save you from yourself I felt every high and low_

_now the lows have drowned the highs away now there's no where else to go_

I awoke from my slumber, the sound of muffled moans and harsh breaths filling the room. Blinking at the welcoming darkness, I whimpered softly, my mind registering the sounds around my. I adjusted my eyes to the scene several feet from me, my eyes widened in shock.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing.

The red head tossed his head back, biting his lip as a deep growl emitted from his throat. His bare chest was illuminated in the moonlight that flooded his bedding, peering in through the small, window. Drops of sweat gathered on his forehead and chest, a look of pure pleasure mixed with concentration showed upon his face. My eyes traveled the expanse of skin that covered his chest, the muscles that rippled under his tight, tan flesh, the sweat making his torso sparkle in the moonlight. Watching the slow, yet hasty rhythm that startled the blanket covering his lower body I couldn't help but blush. Another low groan followed by a thick pant danced across my ears, my eyes watching the movement of the hand that remain unseen under the covers. His other hand was sandwiched between his pearly white teeth, attempting to muffle the sounds of pleasure that escaped his lips.

I knew I couldn't turn away from the sight, any type of movement from me would startle the man, would make him stop…

I didn't know if I was more worried about being caught watching him or that he would stop his demonstrations. Just hearing his groans of pleasure made my head spin, my legs tremble and my eyes darkened with lust. I lay there on my back, my head turned to the left simply watching my lover as he pumped himself, and I lay there wishing that he would kick the covers off…so I could see him…all of him.

I blushed deep red, what was I thinking? This was Renji…he's my teacher; he's the one that always yelled at me when I was late, or knocked me over the head when I disturbed the class or made me do extra training for calling him stupid. So…why did I want to see him naked? Why couldn't I turn my eyes away from him?

_Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time_

_Black rose I watch your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life_

All these thoughts plagued my mind as I watched him writhe on his futon, his eyes closed calmly as he noticeably increased the pace of his hand responding with a loud moan. I didn't know how much I could take, I found myself growing more and more aroused with each passing moment; yet, I couldn't turn away, couldn't shield my ears from his sounds. I wanted to hear him, wanted to see him, I just…didn't want to admit it to myself.

I began to feel ashamed of myself. Here I was, watching him…invading his privacy and dignity…and on top of that I felt…I wanted…

I felt an aching need grow between my legs, I felt so uncomfortably wet and turned on at the moment and I blushed just thinking about the source of my frustration. Who lay, several feet away, in his own little world…completely oblivious to the effect he has on me.

Then, his movements stilled and he dropped his hand from his mouth, the other leaving its place under the covers. I blinked in confusion at the man next to me, my eyes squeezing shut tightly when his head snapped in my direction. My heart beat wildly…he hadn't seen me eyes open, had he? I heard him sigh loudly in frustration, "Ya drive me fuckin' crazy, ya know that?" he asked, his deep voice wafting across her being. What the hell? Is he talking to me? I thought. Does he mean that he…was thinking…thinking about me when he…Oh my god, a small smile gracing my features. I opened my eyes once more, taking in the sight of him, the sheets still covered the rest of his body from my view, his right arm draped over his eyes and the other lay at his side motionless.

After moments of silence, Renji let out a sad sigh, and before I could stop myself I crept to my feet. My legs were wobbly but focused as they led my way over to his bedside, my mind swirling with all different kinds of emotions. But, my legs were decisive, confident, almost moving at their own will as I found myself straddling the sexually frustrated red head. Renji jumped, startled by the sudden, slight weight seated on top of him, his eyes snapping open as he observe the small blue-haired girl, perched on top of him shyly. Both of us blushed, our eyes connecting and minds churning, Renji shot me a questioning look; and I answered with my characteristic smirk, "You," I breathed out, making his breath catch in his throat at the sound of my lust filled voice. "Drive me fucking crazy, do you know that?" I stated, repeating his earlier admission, making his eyes search mine and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Renji opened his mouth to speak, only to be hushed by me, "Shh, don't say anything, Renji…" I ordered, my finger pressed softly against his mouth to silence him.

_You were always where the sun could never go_

_I never wanted you to have to be alone_

_But I couldn't find a way to help you grow_

_Black Rose_

I mustered up every single ounce of courage in my body as I sighed, trying to calm my nerves, my racing thoughts and erratic heartbeat. I could practically hear my own heart thumping wildly in my chest and wondered if he could hear it also. Smiling at the thought, I felt Renji sit up on his forearms, his lips seconds away from mine. Renji admired my partly covered body, noticing that I had fallen asleep with the oversized white shirt on, and I must've kicked off my shorts because his eyes were greeted with the sight of my bare thighs, straddling his own hips. He groaned when I shifted above him, pressing suggestively against the bulge that he knew I could feel from under the covers. My hands moved up to rest on the hem of my shirt, the only thing keeping me guarded from his view. Biting my bottom lip, I kept my eyes glued to his, noting the blatant lust that filled his irises as I tugged at the bottom of it pulling it up slightly.

Renji's eyes dropped to my chest as I took off the shirt, sliding the garment off of my arms and placing it on the floor beside us. Renji's eyes took in the sight of my small, pale and plump breasts, my soft pink nipples hard before him. My pale small torso illuminated by the moonlight, my eyes seemed to sparkle above him as he admired my beauty. His eyes dwelled on my breasts before following the seductive trail down my taunt belly, and lower to my southern area. I blushed as he drank in the sight of my naked form; just now remembering that in my aroused and dumbfounded state, before I had walked over to him, I had deftly slipped my panties off. Sitting up suddenly, Renji captured my lips roughly, drawing a surprised and submissive whimper from me. His lips moved against mine with passion and desperation, our breathing becoming labored as we fought for dominance. Sliding his tongue past my swollen lips, Renji overpowered me in the battle for control and he smirked against my lips when he felt me submit to him.

God, he wanted me so badly, more than he's ever wanted anything in his whole life. More than graduating from the academy, more than mastering his sword, more than becoming a soul reaper…more than any ambition he's ever had. I whimpered when I felt myself being flung to the bedding, he managed to switch our positions as he hovered over me, his chest snug between my legs. In the heat of his actions, the blanket had been kicked off, leaving me completely naked and uncovered, while he still wore the shorts he'd been wearing to bed. I moaned against the kiss, feeling him grind his covered arousal against me, stirring a frenzy within myself. Hovering his lips above mine, Renji supported his weight with one hand, the other confidently gripping my left breast making me pant softly; my breaths fluttering across his lips.

"Ren-ji," I moaned out, feeling his hand caress and massage my soft breast, his calloused skin teasing my sensitive nipple. Renji groaned at the sounds I was making, my little wheezes and whimpers of pleasure, so small that he barely heard them. His stomach twitched and he felt himself grow painfully hard as he kissed me once more, desperation rushing his actions as he palmed my other breast, a little rougher this time.

My eyes fell shut, loving the feelings Renji was stirring within me, and I couldn't help the loud mew that escaped my lips when the cloth of his shorts ground against my heated core, stimulating the swollen bud hidden between my folds. Renji disengaged the kiss, leaning over to plant heated kisses and nips against my pale neck, leaving dark and bruising marks. I sighed, dragging my nails down his back in pleasure, making his hipbone slam against mine roughly. Renji kissed me softly before leaning up, enough to slide the constricting shorts off his hips, kicking them away hastily. I watched as the shorts slid down, the fabric sliding away to reveal his large erection. My eyes slightly widened at his size, wondering if every guy was that large.

Renji kissed my lips once more, pulling away as he watched one of his hands glide down my small curved stomach and delve into my slick warmth. I cried out loudly, his finger parting me slightly and making sparks of pleasure jolt throughout my body. Rocking my hips against his ministrations, I silently begged him for more. Renji pushed his finger in and out of me, mentally groaning at the feel of me, I was so tight and wet, my warmth completely surrounding his finger as he watched them disappear within me once more. I moaned his name, small cries falling from my lips at the pace he created and Renji marveled at how good it would feel to be inside of me. Watching my pleasured features, Renji's hand moved up to grasp one of my breasts while his thumb stroked my pulsing bud as his finger quickened, fast and hard into me.

_You never tell me how you feel and your moods they always change_

_I really tried to make it real but you never had the faith_

_I tried to give you something good to take the pain away_

_I tried to make you understand you don't have to be this way_

I threw my head back, wrapping one of my legs around him, drawing his finger further inside of me, making me cry out once again. But, Renji couldn't take this anymore, my hand brushed against his arousal and he felt himself loose all control. Renji wretched his fingers from me, hearing my small cry of protest and silently apologizing for a lack of foreplay, Renji captured my lips in another heated kiss. And while his hand caressed my inner thigh, he placed himself against my opening as he slid inside. Renji pushed in quickly breaking my barrier as he sheathed himself fully inside of me. I winced slightly, it hurt, but not nearly as much as I thought it would. He groaned deeply against my lips before pulling away, he gave me a moment to adjust and he placed a soft kiss on my neck before pulling out and burying himself inside of me roughly, jolting my body.

"Ren-Renji!" I cried out as he set a steady rhythm, the feel of him filling me completely making my head spin as I arched my back, pressing my small breasts to his firm chest. Spreading my legs wider for him, I dug my nails into his back, clawing down the expanse of flesh in passion. Renji groaned against my neck before capturing my lips, muffling my loud cries as he proceeded to slam into me again and again. It felt so damn good, every inch of his body felt like it was tingling, a warm sensation pooling in his stomach as he felt my walls clench his member. I panted, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck when he increased his pace, I could feel a small spring in my stomach and with each thrust he made into me, I felt the spring coil tighter and tighter; a white hot sensation engulfing my body. Then, with one final thrust, both of us...

(End of dream/flashback)


	2. Chapter 3

_All my life I've felt like there was some part of me missing_

_and I felt that everyone could tell, like there was some_

_hole in me and everyone could see through it,_

_like I wasn't finished or something._

I jolted awake to the darkness and the soft sound of music echoing though out the extremely empty warehouse from my radio.

"Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time

Black rose I saw your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life"

It sang to me and I looked at my radio quizzically, "Wow, ironic.' I thought kicking off my covers to reveal my almost naked, and very aroused, form. I stood up walking over to a doorway, the door mysteriously missing, and out onto the balcony. The night was cool and it felt good on my burning flushed skin, I walked up to the railing and jumped on it, carefully laying down and balancing on my back. I looked out over the buildings surrounding me and up to the starry sky, "Why do you guy's torture me so." I said to nobody in particular thinking of Renji and Ichigo.

"Who torture's ya?" a voice asks and I turn my head to see none other then Renji standing tall and wide leaning I the doorway, I blushed remembering my dream and turned my head back hopping he didn't see it. "Nothin..." I sighed, it was obvious that Renji liked me and I heard from Yoruichi that Ichigo also liked me to but I didn't know who to choose. My past lover or my new friend.

"Why you even here Renji, aren't you suppose to be watching the town?" I asked dropping my right arm so it dangled towards the ground three stories below, I heard him sigh. "Ichigo's taking his shift and watching it right now, and would you please get down from there. I don't want you to fall." he told me and I looked back at him, "My left boob is slightly bigger then my right so as long as my right arm is hangin here I'll be fine. Besides the rail is right between my shoulder blades which I'm holding on with." I told him, I saw a blush spread across his cheeks but he didn't believe me. "I don't care if you were tied to the thing get down here now!" he said sternly pointing a finger in front of him to indicate for me to get down and come over to him. I sighed and rolled off the rail, then squeezed through the doorway and his massive body, "There happy." I dead panned carelessly but was stopped when he grabbed my wrist.

"I only care about your safety Kuro." he said, I looked back at him, 'Should I tell him or not?', "Well you shouldn't. I can take care of myself and if anything did happen to me I don't want you to blame yourself." he looked at me questioningly. "What are you talking about Kuro?" he was serious now his face stern and muscles tight. "Nothin, I just want you to know that." I reassured him but he shook his head, "You're a terrible liar Kuro, you know that." I looked back at him and tried to pry my wrist from his iron-like grip but it only tightened. "I'm telling the truth, now let go." I strained pulling, unsuccessfully, on my wrist some more, "I've known you for a couple years now and I know when you're lying now tell me what the hell are you talking about." he jerked on my arm a little but I held my ground. Now when in these kinds of situations I tend not to think, and this time I didn't. Big mistake.

"Because it's my burden to bare not yours, I have to kill him to avenge my brothers!" Silence. I stood there, shocked, by what I just said 'I didn't need to worry about Kisuke telling anybody it was me I needed to worry about all along. GOD DAMNIT!' I cursed and mentally kicked myself for not thinking, I was brought back when Renji's grip tightened and he jerked me towards him again. "Avenge you brothers? Don't tell me you plan on killing Gin!" he yelled, I looked down ashamed, I never wanted him to know.

"Yes, I've been practicing with Kisuke ever since we got back from the Soul Society. I've been training with my hollow side to make sure I don't lose myself-", "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN MENTION ANYTHING! Not a 'Hey Renji I need you help' or even a 'Hey I want you to come with me'. What the hell Kuro, I thought you were smarter than that...I thought you loved me." my head shot up to look into his brown eyes, the eyes to the man I loved. "I do love you but I didn't want to tell you cause...I didn't want you to get hurt." I said sadly, I felt his grip loosen and then he gently pulled me towards him in a hug crushing my small body against his giant one. "It's ok, I'm sorry I yelled I just got upset." he mumbled into my blue hair, I shook my head, "No it was my fault that I didn't tell you before."

Silence, again.

"Please, Renji," I said all of a sudden realizing I was still quit aroused, "I want you to take me. To have me for your own. I don't want to belong to anyone else... but in your arms, in your life again." I looked up to see his flushed face, I heard Renji sigh, a deep, deep sigh, and then he asked quietly, "I don't think I'd be able to hold back Kuro. After years of being apart I might hurt yo-"

"Take me. Stop treating me like I was made of glass or unreachable. I'm not some fucking porcelain doll..."

"... you're a fucking woman with the mouth of a street boy, and a fist like the kick of a mule." said Renji with a chuckle, I looked up at him and saw the desire, that glow of resolve again, that understanding I longed for, for so long and for some reason I started crying, he was shocked at first but then he wrapped me close in his strong arms. I felt a little lightheaded as he swept me off my feet and took me to my futon. He kissed the tears from my face, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before saying, "Here... I need to take care of my Zanpaku-to, first..." I nodded, understanding the need. He pulled Zabimaru, in his sheath, out of his obi and set him on the floor next to us. He then shed our clothing and burrowed under my quilts, I remembered when we used to sleep together like puppies back in the Soul Society in the past. Together, the breathing, the warmth, the simple touches had always felt so safe, and lulled me to sleep. So different from the vast empty, quiet, coldness of my abandoned building.

We touched, we kissed. Gradually, our bodies came together, and I found myself crying gently again as he was so gentle for all his strength. He made me feel so loved and whole. I did my best to make him feel the same. Skin sliding on skin, lips exploring, touching, hands stroking and pulling close. We both groaned with the sensation with being this close, this connected again.

Soon both of us were sweat-covered, skin slick and sliding against skin. Renji leaned forward and put his elbows down on the futon and put his hands in my hair and kissed me as we rocked together. Each thrust, each acceptance had us sighing together, twining tighter around each other, with each other. Our reiatsus were intertwined, again, burning as we burned. Closer and closer, higher and hotter, faster and harder, and when our world burst into light and stars, he felt me come with him, finally with him as he'd always wished I could be again ever since I left him.

Dawn touched the concrete walls when we were collapsed, together, in the aftermath.

Dawn brought to truth the wishes of a new day. We laid there silent just enjoying each others company until Renji spoke, "So...are you really going to go by yourself?" he questioned using my chest as a pillow and I started stroking his hair that had fallen out of its ponytail during our 'coming together' time, I didn't answer right away thinking about the consequences then shook my head, "Sure." So softly, so closely Renji whispered, "My Rose... my love... my Kuro."

And I twined my fingers with his and whispered back, "Always."


	3. Chapter 4

_You are responsible, forever, for what you have tamed._

_You are responsible for your rose._

It's been a while since we killed Kariya and his goons and everyday I've been training with Renji and Kisuke night and day to get ready for when I battle Gin. But other every second I'm not training I'm either trying to get some sleep with no success because of Renji or killing hollows and what not. In other words I'M EXHAUSTED.

I laid sprawled out on the ground, breathing heavily and a layer of sweat running down my body, "Do it one more time and you can go home." Kisuke's annoying voice said breaking though my hazy mind, I groaned and pathetically rolled over on my side waving my hand at him, yes I'm lazy. "Go away I'm to tired." I mumbled and Kisuke snickered, "You wouldn't be if you actually got some sleep at night." I gasped dramatically, sitting up, and pointing a finger at him. "You've been watching, you pervert!" I yelled at him and he sighed, "No, I can feel yours and Renji's reiatsu jump and combine so it's kinda obvious."

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah, right." Kisuke smiled then waved Benihime around in the air, "Alright now that we got that covered, do it again."

"GAH!!!" I groaned again.

* * *

(Later that night)

I laid on my bed in nothing but my wrappings and bottoms, my hands behind my head just starring up at the ceiling my eyes hazed over in a zoned out spacey look.

(Flashback)

_Dark metal glistened in the moonlight and cutting through the darkness like a knife. I laughed, a crazy hysterical laugh that echoed throughout the quite field that was filled with slightly confused Captains. "You think you can all beat me at once? Hahaha! That's hilarious, I'll kill you all with both of my hands tied behind me back!" I yelled to them like a maniac, after I stopped laughing I held my katana up in front of my face, it's small silver and blue blade flashed in the shadow's. I closed my eyes._

"_Burn like the fire's from the debts of Hell, be swift as the cutting winds of Heaven, and flow like the raging waters of life. Let your voice howl your sorrowful story to the starry sky and let it tell it to the mysterious dark side of the moon. Let your tears of pain tear down everything in your path. Howl, Chitta Ookami Bara..." everything around me was cast in a dark blue light as I was engulfed in it. My body morphed and twisted into something inhuman, animalistic, and strange. Fangs started to grow from my mouth and hang over my bottom lip and my fingernails grew long and hard like diamond. When I opened my eyes they grew big and demonic, pupils dilating into black snake-like slits, a deep throaty growl emitted from my mouth as the dark blue energy started to disappear._

"_So...this is your true Zanpaku-to, Chitta Ookami Bara, Fallen Wolf Rose." Yamamoto said as I narrowed my eyes at him showing my sharp fangs, then the energy lashed out towards the ground finally showing my crouched form. Everyone starred wide eyed as they saw the hollow hole in the middle of my stomach, the black 1 on the right side of my chest, and the white bone fragments that covered my body. The spikes that flared from my back, the dark blue wolf ears that sprouted from my head and the swaying bone tail that came from my tail bone and came to a sharp point at the end. My hollow mask came across my forehead with teeth-like spikes coming down along my temples and across it with smaller ones. Much like a saber tooth tiger. I also held a giant black sword in my right hand._

_I let out another low throaty growl then flung my head back and screamed/howled to the moon emitting out a sound wave that pushed everone back, the black and blue energy formed behind me in the shape of a fierce wolf head baying at the moon like it's master._

(End Flashback)

'I barely made it out alive that day.' I thought as I sighed, stretching my soar muscles and stood up. "Maybe a shower will help me relax." I said to myself walking to the bathroom and opening up the door, flipping on the light switch, revealing a very dim bathroom that only held a stand up shower toilet and sink.

I stripped down and turned on the water letting it warm as I sat my towel on the toilet seat. "It's a good thing they didn't turn off the water or I'd screwed." I thought out loud as the warm midnight air brushed against my bare skin that was coming through the cracked door.

When the water was finally warm I hopped into the shower and sighed in pleasure as the hot water relaxed my tense muscles. I leaned back against the wall of the shower just underneath the shower head letting the water hit the top of my head and run down my face and body. I closed my eyes and I almost fell asleep until I heard a creak outside the bathroom door. Now any normal girl would be terrified and freak out of something but instead I stepped out of the shower and walked to the door, peaking out through the crack. I didn't see anything so I opened the door more and stealthily walked out into the cool night air and looked out into the small kitchen. Nope nobody. I then walked to my room and looked through the doorway.

Movement. A shadow.

I attacked. Now the only thing as a weapon I had were my hands and as the stranger turned around as I jumped I wrapped my nimble fingers around their neck and we fell to the hard floor with a loud thud. I heard choking as I tightened my fingers and his hands flew up to pry them away but to no avail, until I heard my name. Then I saw it in the flash of lightning that had struck outside.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" I asked as I let go of his neck, he took in deep gulps of air rubbing his red neck and his face turned to it's normal tan color. After he got his breathing back to normal he glared up at me and opened his mouth, "Are you trying to kill me!" Ichigo bellowed out from under me, another flash of lightning cut him off as it lite up the room and glowed off my wet naked skin, his eyes bulged almost popping out of his head and his face turned hot red as he stared at me.

"Ichigo what's wron-"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMNIT!!!"

* * *

"There, happy." I snickered as I sat in front of a fuming Ichigo who had his arms crossed and avoided eye contact, also wearing a pout on his suppose-to-be-permanent-scowl-frozen face. I sighed when he just huffed and I started messing with the end of my oversized t-shit.

"So you came all the way over here to see me naked or what?" I questioned as I grabbed my pillow and hugged it against my chest sitting cross-legged and humming 'Goodbye beautiful day' by Avatic. He sat there in silence just listening to me for a few minutes until he shifted uncomfortably.

"I came here to tell you..." he paused unsure of himself, I just kept humming, "...I wanted to say..." another pause, more humming, "I LOVE YOU!!!"

Silence...

I stared at Ichigo as he looked away while rubbing the back of his neck, I started blubbering at that time trying to make a coherent sentence or word, which ever one came first, but failed miserably.

"Bu-Bu..yo-yo..meh...I..." I got cut off by Ichigo's warm, hard lips covering mine and my eyes widened. His lips worked magic on mine as my eyes started to slowly close and my lips started to move against Ichigo's with as much passion as his own. 'What am I thinking! What about Renji!' but my body ignored what my mind had to say as Ichigo let go of my lips, and pushed me up against the wall. His big, lean, hard, muscled body covered my small, tiny one.

3rd P.O.V.

Before she even can utter a protest his lips pushed against her's. Her tiny hands had a death grip against his black shinigami shirt as she yanked him down to deepen the kiss. Not willing to be the one to back down Ichigo grabbed her hips and pulled her against him.

He could taste a fruity like flavor on her tongue, like strawberries. 'So sweet' with that thought he started to push harder into the kiss, diving his tongue into her beckoning mouth. He heard her moan in protest as he pulled away. But as soon as his lips left hers his hands immediately lifted the over sized t-shirt above her head. He gave a swift look over of her figure. Her slim figure was covered by her black underwear-like bottoms and a thin black short spaghetti strapped shirt.

He lifted an eyebrow, 'No bra?'

He bit his bottom lip as he looked down at her lust hazed red and pink eyes and gave her his famous smirk. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a sly smile.

He dove right into another passionate kiss which she fiercely met. He lifted her up and let her strong yet slim legs wrap around his waist. He pushed her harder against the wall as his hands traveled up and down her sides, feeling her silky smooth skin under his touch. His black shinigami shirt and white undershirt was removed revealing his tight muscles. He let out a groan as he felt her fingers run through his hair and hold a firm grip. He broke out the addicting kiss and started working on her neck. Licking and nipping at her perfect porcelain pale skin. He could smell her scent stronger now, the smell of roses, and he loved it. He started to hear her panting harder. He pulled one strap of her shirt down, revealing one of her breasts. As he continued to assault her neck he started to palm and massage the small cleavage that was revealed to him.

Grinding into her, Ichigo moaned her name, before pulling her head towards his and fervently claiming her lips again. She was his; he was hers. Kuro tried to move around in his arms in an attempt to get closer to Ichigo and closer to releasing the pressure she could feel growing between her legs. Her reach was limited in her current position. She wanted control, even when not having it felt this amazing. The hand that was on her chest skimmed lightly down the front of her body to play with the band of her bottoms. In replacement, he slid his other hand up her body to tease each of her nipples in turn. Kuro's stomach pulsed with her short, erratic breaths.

Whimpering, she wiggled her hips forward into his, making him groan. Ichigo's lips descended on her neck again, slowly and hungrily working their way back up to her mouth. The moment their lips touched, she felt her skin flutter under his fingers, as he slipped his hand past the band of her bottoms.

Kuro gasped and jerked when his fingers dipped to caress their target with toe-curling swirls. She wasn't sure exactly what he was doing at the moment, only where he was doing it, what he was doing it with, and how incredible it felt. His head ducked down to mimic his movements below with his tongue on her nipple. With each stroke, it became more difficult for her to hold still and let Ichigo hold her at his mercy.

"I…Ichigo!" she gasped

A smirk played his lips "Yes?" he asked slyly. It took a while for her to formulate words when she was gasping for air and he didn't mind; he was too busy trailing his kisses down to her chest anyway.

"Bed..." she moaned out, "bed now!" she said more forcefully.

He looked into her desire filled eyes and he pressed his lips firmly against her bruised ones as he pulled himself and her away from the wall and towards her bed. He laid her down on the bed as her legs dangled off the edge. Still standing he looked down appreciatively. She looked beautiful as the lightning flashed outside making her skin glow.

"Ichigo?" she asked

He gave her a mischievous smile as he knelt down and removed her soaked bottoms. He gave her a long sensual lick and she arched her back and moaned. He gripped her thighs and started to lick and kiss against her wet folds, loving her moans that entered his ears. He entered his tongue and continued to drink her up knowing she was going to come soon. And come she did. He felt her tighten and groan as her hands gripped hard against the bed sheets. But he didn't let go, he just started to lick more greedily against her.

After he got his fill, he stood up and started to undo his belt that held his black pants up. Kuro took this time to catch her breath and take off her top. He immediately jumped on top of her and kissed her feverishly. He started to move their body upwards so that she could lie more comfortably on the bed. He felt her hands trailing down his back and to his front. He continued to kiss her all over her jaw, neck and lips taking his time to feel her taste on his tongue. He then let out a loud groan as he felt her hands hold his hard shaft.

"Ku…Kuro" he breathed hard against her neck

"Hmm?" he heard her ask coyly 'Damn' he thought as he felt her hands move up and down. He made another smirk as he dove and bit a spot on her neck that he knew was a weak spot. He felt her grip slacken and he took the opportunity to let himself out and position himself in front of her. Kuro saw him pause for a moment so she rocked her body forward, guiding him to slip between her legs, rubbing all the right places. Ichigo moaned, jerking forward at the sensation of her slick folds. Likewise, running her tongue across his lips, she took a shaky break as the most intimate part of him brushed across hers. Frantically, Ichigo thrust his tongue between her lips to hungrily take in every inch of her mouth.

Thoughts coalescing into a firm decision in her mind, Kuro put her hands against his chest once more, meeting his eyes. Every touch of their skin sent electrical pulses running through her body, and she knew without a doubt that it felt the same for Ichigo. She could feel him struggling to keep still. Taking a shaky breath, she licked her lips. He bit into her weak spot again as he slammed upward. He felt her arms instantly wrap around his back as she moaned his name in pleasure. He held his position for a second as he panted her name again and again into her ear.

He whispered, "Kuro, I love you", before he slowly withdrew and slammed against her again. He got onto his knees as he started to thrust hard and fast into her. He lifted her ass with his hands and continued to pump in and out of her. Her moans entered his ears and it was like music to him. He was so distracted to notice her arms crawl up his chest and push him back down. He was surprised but it was quickly replaced with amusement. She started to lift herself up and slam back down. He couldn't stop his groans that left his mouth. She leaned forward and started to kiss him passionately. His hands guided her hips as he lifted himself up to meet her hard. Surprised, she lets out a gasp and started moaning against his neck.

He knew that their sweet finish was coming soon. So he used his last strength to really pound into her. She came screaming his name as she gripped his arms. White stars bursting across her vision, her mind went blank. She didn't have thoughts, only the shuddering, twitching sensations from the epicenter between her legs wracking through her body from Ichigo's touch. If her eyes could have rolled back into her head, they would have. Soon afterwards he gave a quick thrust with a death-like grip on her as he came with a grunt.

Her breath trailed out in a contented sigh, as she felt her body slump forward onto his chest. Slightly giddy, she twitched against his body, unaware that his skin could feel so good against hers, unaware anything could feel this good against her skin. With their bodies now limp, he tried to look down but all he could see was her midnight blue hair. But he felt her heart and his heart racing fast as they both tried to calm down their breathing. He looked up to the ceiling and he smiled. No smirk, no mischievous plans, just a smile because he was happy.

"I love you, Kuro," he whispered.

She never thought that she could feel naked, comfortable, and safe at the same time, especially with someone else besides Renji. Ichigo slid her upwards just enough to reach her lips.

"I love you too, Ichigo," she breathed, smiling.


	4. Chapter 2

_Tomorrow isn't promised,_

_And our love isn't guaranteed._

_But if I'm really the one,_

_Lets make the time we have together last forever._

"Alright! I'm here~" I cheered happily "Ready to train and kick some butt!" I nodded sending a small punch in front of myself. "We're not here to start full on training with that yet, this lesson is just informational, unless you'd like otherwise." Kisuke nodded more to himself. "An that couldn't wait? I mean it is three in the morning after all." I yawned sitting on one of the large rocks in the training area under the Kisuke's shop. The man merely shrugged. "Well, since I'm already here..." I rolled my eyes a little catching Kisuke sending a small glance in my direction. "I'm here to learn more about myself and my powers correct?" I questioned eying the man. "Of course you are." He nodded again. "So, explain to me what exactly were those powers you said I had. I mean, yes I do know I have them but every time I meet up with Yoruichi I can't use them." I shook my head vigorously.

"Well, what basically is going on is that your not concentrating. Every time you're with me I tell you to concentrate and not think about ANYTHING related to them, that is the reason, is it not." The man explained and I sighed, caught. "Yeah...I am, but it's just so hard not to I mean I'm going to kill my brothers murderer how am I not suppose to think about them." I admitted. "I bet it is. But you have to stop, if you ever take on that form and power and you're not concentrating with a clear mind...you'll lose it forever." Kisuke said seriously. "I know Kisuke, but I can't help it..." I sighed looking down at my katana's hooked by my hips. "...ok, I know you're going through a hard time so come here." Kisuke said holding out his arms for a hug. Now to anyone who didn't know him as well as me would figure this would be a 'feel better' hug, but far from it. "Uh, no." I stated bluntly and he fell to the floor, "Your so mean Kuro-chan I wasn't going to try anything." Kisuke said defensively and I crossed my arms over my chest, "The last time I believed that I got felt up, Re-mem-ber" I said and he sighed. "I was hopping you forgot that."

"How could I forget something like that you pervert. Anyways were getting off topic, I was actually wondering if, until I defeated Gin and them, you could erase my memories of my brothers so I wouldn't think about them and just put 'I have to defeat Gin' in my mind. Then after give my memories back-" I said and Kisuke looked at me seriously, "Absolutely not!" he interrupted rather loudly. "Why not!?" I questioned facing the man. "That is a dangerous matter, if I lock up your memories there could be a chance that you could never get them back and if that happens and I forced them, you could die." he nodded walking a few steps away. "Well that may be true but I still want to do this Kisuke, would you let Ichigo go and do this for his family?" I questioned. In one final step the man turned around quickly and stood in front of me, tall and intimidating, his gray-ish blue eyes scanning over me. "Shutting up now." I nodded rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Like I was saying, you need to block out those memories BY YOURSELF and then you be ok." Kisuke stated. "Easier said then done but I'll try?" I said and he smiled down at me, "Good girl, now since that's settled why don't we try it."

_

* * *

_Lips crashed together, longing for the touch of the other, hungrily moving along, occasionally a tangue would slide into the onslaught. A small moan could be heard as one of the participant's moved their lips slowly down the others jaw line, slower down the side of the neck, nipping the soft skin in the junction connecting with the shoulder. Nimble fingers intertwined with the short locks of orange. "Ichi," An unrealistic softness filled the air. The boy's calloused hands slowly made their way down lower then where they had been, resting gently across the lower back of his lover. "Ichigo…I-" The sentence was cut off as Ichigo pulled away from his ministrations. "Kuro." His voice came softly as one of his hands moved upwards…"Kuro." His voice repeated before…_

Poke. Poke.

What the fuck! This part was never in the other dreams like this, EVER! What the hell does he thinks he's doing, poking, shaking…Christ. "Kuro?" An oddly familiar voice not belonging to Ichigo or myself repeated.

"Ahh!" A shrill scream filled the training area. "Kuro?" Kisuke questioned giving me a once over as I sat up with a jolt "Your okay." He sighed in relief. "No, Ichigo doesn't normally change into…you in the middle of my dream." I pouted peering up at him. "That's mildly interesting…but so awkward all at the same time. I should feel flattered a young pretty women would think of me that way, but not at the moment." Kisuke sighed dreamily "I guess it's what's comes with being me, you have to expect pretty women to think of you that way." He nodded. "Uh, yeah I guess so." I nodded along. "Anyway, it didn't sound like you were as much with Ichigo in your dream as you were with Kon as Ichigo…" Kisuke went on "God that was disturbing."

* * *

"Now your getting it you've almost mastered Bokon Kotetsu…do it again." Kisuke nodded more to himself. "I don't want to do that again, my freaking arm feels like its going to fall off. An my head is killing me..." I groaned plopping myself on the dirty ground "I'm tired and I wanna go home." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest like a stubborn child. "You're the one who came to me for help. Do you think Ichigo or Renji would like it knowing that you gave up?" Kisuke questioned fixing his green and white striped hat better on his head. "Do you think Ichigo or Renji would like hearing I'm at your shop with you alone at four in the morning?" I sneered pushing myself backwards to lay in the dirt. "Its actually almost nine…" Urahara trailed off. "What?" I questioned jolting up to glare at the man. "Unfortunately you passed out right after you used Bokon Kotetsu the first time for about 5 hours…" Urahara trailed off.

"But I did it right. I focused and released, where did I go wrong?" I questioned. "I don't know...maybe you weren't thinking about them maybe you were thinking about Ichigo." The man started walking towards the large ladder leading to his shop. "Wait where are you going?" I called pushing myself from the ground to chase after him. "To find out something about your power's and why they're so, well weak…" Urahara trailed off. "Tsk. As soon as I master my abilities, you're the first person I'll slice for saying I'm weak." I nodded matter-of-factly following behind the man. "Well then I'll just have to tell Ichigo about that dream you were having of him while you were passed out before I die, won't I? You dirty pervert." Urahara teased "Ichigo, not right there…I said not right there, hehe…" A rather girlish giggle made its way past Kisuke's lips. "No wait." I whined still hot on his heels "I was joking about that whole slice thing…I wouldn't do that to you." I nodded. "Yeah right, we'll see." Kisuke nodded.

* * *

That night

(Dream/Flashback)

_I saw you in the garden I wanted you so much_

_I really thought that you were different Oh I couldn't get enough_

_I tried to save you from yourself I felt every high and low_

_now the lows have drowned the highs away now there's no where else to go_

I awoke from my slumber, the sound of muffled moans and harsh breaths filling the room. Blinking at the welcoming darkness, I whimpered softly, my mind registering the sounds around my. I adjusted my eyes to the scene several feet from me, my eyes widened in shock.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing.

The red head tossed his head back, biting his lip as a deep growl emitted from his throat. His bare chest was illuminated in the moonlight that flooded his bedding, peering in through the small, window. Drops of sweat gathered on his forehead and chest, a look of pure pleasure mixed with concentration showed upon his face. My eyes traveled the expanse of skin that covered his chest, the muscles that rippled under his tight, tan flesh, the sweat making his torso sparkle in the moonlight. Watching the slow, yet hasty rhythm that startled the blanket covering his lower body I couldn't help but blush. Another low groan followed by a thick pant danced across my ears, my eyes watching the movement of the hand that remain unseen under the covers. His other hand was sandwiched between his pearly white teeth, attempting to muffle the sounds of pleasure that escaped his lips.

I knew I couldn't turn away from the sight, any type of movement from me would startle the man, would make him stop…

I didn't know if I was more worried about being caught watching him or that he would stop his demonstrations. Just hearing his groans of pleasure made my head spin, my legs tremble and my eyes darkened with lust. I lay there on my back, my head turned to the left simply watching my lover as he pumped himself, and I lay there wishing that he would kick the covers off…so I could see him…all of him.

I blushed deep red, what was I thinking? This was Renji…he's my teacher; he's the one that always yelled at me when I was late, or knocked me over the head when I disturbed the class or made me do extra training for calling him stupid. So…why did I want to see him naked? Why couldn't I turn my eyes away from him?

_Black rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time_

_Black rose I watch your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life_

All these thoughts plagued my mind as I watched him writhe on his futon, his eyes closed calmly as he noticeably increased the pace of his hand responding with a loud moan. I didn't know how much I could take, I found myself growing more and more aroused with each passing moment; yet, I couldn't turn away, couldn't shield my ears from his sounds. I wanted to hear him, wanted to see him, I just…didn't want to admit it to myself.

I began to feel ashamed of myself. Here I was, watching him…invading his privacy and dignity…and on top of that I felt…I wanted…

I felt an aching need grow between my legs, I felt so uncomfortably wet and turned on at the moment and I blushed just thinking about the source of my frustration. Who lay, several feet away, in his own little world…completely oblivious to the effect he has on me.

Then, his movements stilled and he dropped his hand from his mouth, the other leaving its place under the covers. I blinked in confusion at the man next to me, my eyes squeezing shut tightly when his head snapped in my direction. My heart beat wildly…he hadn't seen me eyes open, had he? I heard him sigh loudly in frustration, "Ya drive me fuckin' crazy, ya know that?" he asked, his deep voice wafting across her being. What the hell? Is he talking to me? I thought. Does he mean that he…was thinking…thinking about me when he…Oh my god, a small smile gracing my features. I opened my eyes once more, taking in the sight of him, the sheets still covered the rest of his body from my view, his right arm draped over his eyes and the other lay at his side motionless.

After moments of silence, Renji let out a sad sigh, and before I could stop myself I crept to my feet. My legs were wobbly but focused as they led my way over to his bedside, my mind swirling with all different kinds of emotions. But, my legs were decisive, confident, almost moving at their own will as I found myself straddling the sexually frustrated red head. Renji jumped, startled by the sudden, slight weight seated on top of him, his eyes snapping open as he observe the small blue-haired girl, perched on top of him shyly. Both of us blushed, our eyes connecting and minds churning, Renji shot me a questioning look; and I answered with my characteristic smirk, "You," I breathed out, making his breath catch in his throat at the sound of my lust filled voice. "Drive me fucking crazy, do you know that?" I stated, repeating his earlier admission, making his eyes search mine and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Renji opened his mouth to speak, only to be hushed by me, "Shh, don't say anything, Renji…" I ordered, my finger pressed softly against his mouth to silence him.

_You were always where the sun could never go_

_I never wanted you to have to be alone_

_But I couldn't find a way to help you grow_

_Black Rose_

I mustered up every single ounce of courage in my body as I sighed, trying to calm my nerves, my racing thoughts and erratic heartbeat. I could practically hear my own heart thumping wildly in my chest and wondered if he could hear it also. Smiling at the thought, I felt Renji sit up on his forearms, his lips seconds away from mine. Renji admired my partly covered body, noticing that I had fallen asleep with the oversized white shirt on, and I must've kicked off my shorts because his eyes were greeted with the sight of my bare thighs, straddling his own hips. He groaned when I shifted above him, pressing suggestively against the bulge that he knew I could feel from under the covers. My hands moved up to rest on the hem of my shirt, the only thing keeping me guarded from his view. Biting my bottom lip, I kept my eyes glued to his, noting the blatant lust that filled his irises as I tugged at the bottom of it pulling it up slightly.

Renji's eyes dropped to my chest as I took off the shirt, sliding the garment off of my arms and placing it on the floor beside us. Renji's eyes took in the sight of my small, pale and plump breasts, my soft pink nipples hard before him. My pale small torso illuminated by the moonlight, my eyes seemed to sparkle above him as he admired my beauty. His eyes dwelled on my breasts before following the seductive trail down my taunt belly, and lower to my southern area. I blushed as he drank in the sight of my naked form; just now remembering that in my aroused and dumbfounded state, before I had walked over to him, I had deftly slipped my panties off. Sitting up suddenly, Renji captured my lips roughly, drawing a surprised and submissive whimper from me. His lips moved against mine with passion and desperation, our breathing becoming labored as we fought for dominance. Sliding his tongue past my swollen lips, Renji overpowered me in the battle for control and he smirked against my lips when he felt me submit to him.

God, he wanted me so badly, more than he's ever wanted anything in his whole life. More than graduating from the academy, more than mastering his sword, more than becoming a soul reaper…more than any ambition he's ever had. I whimpered when I felt myself being flung to the bedding, he managed to switch our positions as he hovered over me, his chest snug between my legs. In the heat of his actions, the blanket had been kicked off, leaving me completely naked and uncovered, while he still wore the shorts he'd been wearing to bed. I moaned against the kiss, feeling him grind his covered arousal against me, stirring a frenzy within myself. Hovering his lips above mine, Renji supported his weight with one hand, the other confidently gripping my left breast making me pant softly; my breaths fluttering across his lips.

"Ren-ji," I moaned out, feeling his hand caress and massage my soft breast, his calloused skin teasing my sensitive nipple. Renji groaned at the sounds I was making, my little wheezes and whimpers of pleasure, so small that he barely heard them. His stomach twitched and he felt himself grow painfully hard as he kissed me once more, desperation rushing his actions as he palmed my other breast, a little rougher this time.

My eyes fell shut, loving the feelings Renji was stirring within me, and I couldn't help the loud mew that escaped my lips when the cloth of his shorts ground against my heated core, stimulating the swollen bud hidden between my folds. Renji disengaged the kiss, leaning over to plant heated kisses and nips against my pale neck, leaving dark and bruising marks. I sighed, dragging my nails down his back in pleasure, making his hipbone slam against mine roughly. Renji kissed me softly before leaning up, enough to slide the constricting shorts off his hips, kicking them away hastily. I watched as the shorts slid down, the fabric sliding away to reveal his large erection. My eyes slightly widened at his size, wondering if every guy was that large.

Renji kissed my lips once more, pulling away as he watched one of his hands glide down my small curved stomach and delve into my slick warmth. I cried out loudly, his finger parting me slightly and making sparks of pleasure jolt throughout my body. Rocking my hips against his ministrations, I silently begged him for more. Renji pushed his finger in and out of me, mentally groaning at the feel of me, I was so tight and wet, my warmth completely surrounding his finger as he watched them disappear within me once more. I moaned his name, small cries falling from my lips at the pace he created and Renji marveled at how good it would feel to be inside of me. Watching my pleasured features, Renji's hand moved up to grasp one of my breasts while his thumb stroked my pulsing bud as his finger quickened, fast and hard into me.

_You never tell me how you feel and your moods they always change_

_I really tried to make it real but you never had the faith_

_I tried to give you something good to take the pain away_

_I tried to make you understand you don't have to be this way_

I threw my head back, wrapping one of my legs around him, drawing his finger further inside of me, making me cry out once again. But, Renji couldn't take this anymore, my hand brushed against his arousal and he felt himself loose all control. Renji wretched his fingers from me, hearing my small cry of protest and silently apologizing for a lack of foreplay, Renji captured my lips in another heated kiss. And while his hand caressed my inner thigh, he placed himself against my opening as he slid inside. Renji pushed in quickly breaking my barrier as he sheathed himself fully inside of me. I winced slightly, it hurt, but not nearly as much as I thought it would. He groaned deeply against my lips before pulling away, he gave me a moment to adjust and he placed a soft kiss on my neck before pulling out and burying himself inside of me roughly, jolting my body.

"Ren-Renji!" I cried out as he set a steady rhythm, the feel of him filling me completely making my head spin as I arched my back, pressing my small breasts to his firm chest. Spreading my legs wider for him, I dug my nails into his back, clawing down the expanse of flesh in passion. Renji groaned against my neck before capturing my lips, muffling my loud cries as he proceeded to slam into me again and again. It felt so damn good, every inch of his body felt like it was tingling, a warm sensation pooling in his stomach as he felt my walls clench his member. I panted, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck when he increased his pace, I could feel a small spring in my stomach and with each thrust he made into me, I felt the spring coil tighter and tighter; a white hot sensation engulfing my body. Then, with one final thrust, both of us...

(End of dream/flashback)


End file.
